Witch Hunt
by hetaliafangirly
Summary: Eren allowed his eyes to meet the cold grey ones of his love. "You really think our love was just a curse?" He asked. Levi looked away from Eren, maintaining his cold mask. Eren grew angry. "Then let it light, let it burn out bright, and with it all your spite." He spat at him.


_I read this Ereri fic based on Witch Hunt (A vocaloid song) and really liked the idea and wanted to write a version of it myself. I'm horrible. Based more on the JubyPhonic Cover than the actual translation. I don't own anything. I don't plan on continuing it, but if someone really wanted it, I would. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Come now," Mikasa beckoned the young children of the village softly. "Gather around. We have a very sad story for you today." She told them, and Armin nodded. "Do not forget your handkerchief." She said.<p>

And with that, Armin began the tale. "Once upon a time, long, long ago, there was a witch. And he fell in love with a young prince..."

* * *

><p>Eren watched as the wind swept away his hat one day. It was the only thing the starving boy had to his name, and so, he ran after it. He ran down the street chasing it, only to have it suddenly disappear in the crowd. "Shit." He murmured.<p>

"Oi," said an annoyed voice. Eren looked in the direction of the voice. "This yours?"

Sure enough, the short, well dressed man was holding his hat. "Y-yes sir!" He said to the (rather good looking) man.

"It's filthy," the man said, pulling out a handkerchief and cleaning the hat with it. _Eh?!_ Eren thought, unsure what to think of this. Once he was satisfied with it, the man placed it back on Eren's head. The boy blushed lightly. "Now it looks out of place." He said, realizing there was no winning with commoners like this. "What's your name brat?" He asked, almost sounding bored.

"It's Eren, sir. Eren Jaeger." He told him.

"I'm Prince Levi." The man replied, and Eren's blush grew darker. The prince reached forward and brushed a bit of dirt off the boy's face. "I would like to... spend more time with you... if you could?"

"I'd love to!" Eren answered almost immediately, seeing in the other's seemingly cold eyes that they felt the same way for each other.

They spent hours talking together, until the prince's advisors began calling for him, wondering where he had disappeared to for so long.

"Fuck those filthy bastards. I wish we could just stop time and stay here." Prince Levi said, scowling as his advisors insisted he return.

_For a man obsessed with cleanliness, he sure has a dirty mouth_, Eren thought. "No need for a magic to stop time. No spell could acheive what we feel." Eren said softly, planting a quick, soft kiss on the cold Prince's lips, "Love is bounding through every hour of my life, because of you. And now, joy lights every new day." If all he had was his love, then he would be happy. "I should go." He added softly. Levi didn't want him to leave, but said nothing to stop him. However, he withdrew a key from his pocket and, threading a string through the hole in the top, the prince tied it around Eren's neck.

"It will let you get into the palace. Maybe stop by sometime." Levi said. And so, with a smile upon his face, Eren went back to his shabby home, leaving the annoyed prince to his corrupt advisors.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said this story was gonna be sad." said Annie, a tall eight year old.<p>

"Come now, look at the sky." Mikasa said, looking out at the sunset, which had the sky burning in fiery reds and oranges. "And remember the flames that are the final judge."

"Because in that long ago land, it was said that the witch had tricked the prince." Armin told them. There was a gasp among the listening children.

* * *

><p>Erwin Smith, a high ranking priest of the church of the land, saw the two together one say. He couldn't bear to see Levi with anyone else, even if he had given himself away to God. He knew what he wanted to do, but he knew it was wrong. So he prayed. First for guidance... Then for forgiveness.<p>

"Have you seen this boy?" Erwin asked the prince one day.

Levi looked at the drawing. It was Eren. "So what if I have?"

Erwin had known the prince since they were young, and knew what that meant. "He is a witch, and an enemy of our country!" Erwin told him.

"Tch, how could the man I love be a witch?" Levi said. He hadn't realized what he'd said until after he'd said it, but kept his cool. "Impossible, he's no witch. I would know."

"He kept all the magic out of sight." Erwin insisted. "How else to acheive what you feel? Hadn't you sworn as a child that you wouldn't fall in love?"

Levi couldn't fight the older man's logic. "You... must be right. He should be punished."

"The deceitful love will burn in the final hour. He will light a new day." Erwin said with a nod.

It had been decided it would be done when they met the next day, before Levi could change his mind. Eren, suspecting nothing, ran into the Prince's arms. "Hey Levi! I missed you!" He said, snuggling the prince tightly. Levi couldn't help but to melt into the hug and hug the boy back, but a glare from Erwin reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing. He grabbed onto the string around the boy's neck.

"No need for a magic to stop time. No spell could acheive what we feel." Levi recited bitterly, causing Eren to look up at him, confused. "Love bounding through every hour... joy lighting a new day..." He tried not to look into those sparkling teal eyes. "What bullshit!" He shouted, cutting the makeshift key necklace off the boy. He closed his eyes as they took Eren away so that he wouldn't have to see it, and so that they couldn't see his tears.

* * *

><p>Tied tight to a cross, the boy looked longingly at the sky.<p>

"Repent for your crimes!" The crowd jeered at him. "Repent for your life!"

_Even if I pray, will anyone listen?_ Eren wondered. He couldn't think through the cheers of the crowd.

"All will be turned to dust and ashes!" They cheered.

He allowed his eyes to meet the cold grey ones of his love. "You really think our love was just a curse?" He asked.

Now that he had finally spoken, having been silent since he was first accused, the crowd's shouts only increased. "Repent for your crimes!" They continued to insist, "Repent for your life!"

Levi looked away from Eren, maintaining his cold mask. Eren grew angry. "Then let it light, let it burn out bright, and with it all your spite." He spat at him. Without his love, he had nothing to live for.

"Feel the weight of your oncoming death!" the mob jeered. Levi remained silent.

"Hear the witch, crying louder as he's tied up. Be cautious, for he could shout curses that could take away your life!" Erwin said, now leading the mob.

"You've tainted the virtue of love with your sinful magic!" They jeered.

Levi finally met Eren's gaze. "I won't let you deceive me further with your curses." He said, though he sounded uncertain.

"Let it all burn to dust!" The crowd cheered, further motivated by their prince's words.

Erwin looked to Levi, and together they spoke. "Then let it light, let it burn as we do what is right." Yet Levi could not hide the sadness on his face.

"He has lost his way, and must be punished!" The crowd continued to jeer.

"I can't believe you would allow yourself to be tainted with such dirty lies!" Eren spat at the clean freak prince, who visbly flinched at the words, hearing the truth of them.

"Repent for your crimes! Repent for your life!" Their cheers were really starting to get annoying. Eren felt the flames beginning to lick at his legs as the sun set behind him. "Feel the weight of your oncoming death!" They cried. He tried not to remember those beautiful times spent with his prince. Once again, he looked up at the sky, not able to bear looking at his former lover anymore. "Repent for your crimes! Repent for your life!" He just wanted it to be over. _Even if I prayed, I doubt there is a God listening, if he would let this happen_. He thought, then let the crowd's cheers drown out his thoughts.

He looked down. "If our love was just a curse to you, then I have nothing left to live for." He murmured, certain no one could hear him. But Levi was hanging onto his every word, ignoring the cries of the crowd.

"Soon nothing will remain!" They shouted eagerly, but neither the Prince nor the boy heard anymore.

Finally willing himself to meet the Prince's eyes again, Eren yelled. "LET IT LIGHT, LET IT BURN OUT BRIGHT, AND CHOKE ON ALL YOUR SPITE!" Levi was caught off guard by this, but the crowd continued to chant.

"No hand can help him find his way!"

"I'm sorry." Levi mouthed the words, not daring to actually speak them, his cold mask coming down at last. Eren didn't expect that, and, acting on instinct to save himself, he bit hard down on his lip.

For a moment, Levi thought he saw a giant skeleton, but soon the area was covered in burning hot steam. He couldn't see anything. He felt a hand touch his face gently wiping away his tears. "Take these tears, tell our story and please don't forget to cry." The boy whispered, before disappearing once again.

"Eren!" Levi reached out to him, but he was gone. By the time the steam had cleared, all that was left were embers and a few pieces of an impossible large skeleton that were evaporationg quickly.

"Now," Levi said, turning to Erwin, "feel the weight of your lies, and oncoming death." He quickly kicked the much larger man, sending him to the ground. Spotting on the ground next to Erwin, a filthy old hat, Levi picked it up, vowing to somehow find his love again.


End file.
